


Attack on titan emergency call

by PokemonFan915



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After passing their entrance exam to the scouts Eren, Mikasa and Armin get called to their first mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on titan emergency call

It has been a day since they past their scout entrance exam but it is no time to celebrate.

“Hey Eren when do you think they will send us out on a mission” Mikasa asked with curiosity, “I’m not sure, but when we do make sure you don’t die out there” Eren said with his hands round Mikasa shoulders.

With that said the two start to walk off to the main house where all the new scouts go.

As they open the day and start to walk into the almost empty room they here a friendly voice, “Guys you’re here, haven’t you heard what has happened” Armin said with a shocked look on his face.

“What’s wrong Armin you’re not normally this scared” Eren said whilst smiling thinking that it wasn’t a big deal.

When Armin told Eren and Mikasa what had happened his face turned from one with a smile too one with rage, “You can’t be serious they can’t have, not the Colossal and Armoured titans” Eren said with a face filled with anger.

“Armin are you sure, where did you here this from” Mikasa said in her normal calm tone, but before Armin could say anything a bell rang signalling that all scouts had to meet up in the main grounds of the base.

As the three go to the main grounds they are shocked to see Commander Erwin Smith head of the Survey core, otherwise known as the scouts.

“Scouts I stand before you to give you your first mission, like five years ago unexpectedly the Colossal and Armoured titan have come and cause havoc once again, It is our job to stop them and the other titans from destroying the trost distract” once he had said this Eren and Mikasa are still unable to believe what has happened.

“unfortunately though the Colossal and Armoured titan have disappeared like five years ago, but it is still our job as scouts to make sure we secure ground for humanity” with this said Commandeer Erwin walks away leaving the scouts in shock.

As the three stand at the main grounds Eren thinks to himself “I am going to make them pay for what they have done, I am going to make sure the titans don’t take anyone else I care about”.

Whilst the three get their 3D maneuver gear equipped Eren grabs Armin and Mikasa by the shoulder and says “You two have to promise me something, you have to promise me that you won’t die on me”.

Once he had said that Armin and Mikasa looked at him in the eyes and said “same to you, if we are going to get out of this it will be together”. 

“Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert you are to report in the south side of the trost district” with that said and with a burst of gas they are off in a zoom of lightning. 

As they make their way over to the south side of the trost district a sudden jumping sound goes towards the three, out of nowhere an abnormal came out of the shadows.

“I didn’t they where this far into the trost district” Armin said with a shocked tone of voice, but before they knew it the abnormal was gone along with Eren.

“Where’s Eren gone he was right here behind us a second ago” Mikasa said with a frightened tone, “No he can’t have, no I don’t belie it” Armin said whilst slowly falling to the floor.

Once the two have reached a safe place to stop they can only stand with sadness knowing that there long time friend had just been eaten.

Meanwhile a distance away from the frozen in place friends, Eren had been eaten and inside the stomach of a titan.

“Where am I, last place I remember being is” Eren said followed up by a shocked face, “No I can’t have been eaten not yet” Eren said before looking and seeing dead bodies.

“It can’t end like this” Eren said with anger, after a couple of second Eren starts to remember thoughts of his mom and what happened five years ago.

With a quick glance a bolt of lightning comes out of now where and a giant comes out of nowhere.

Still in shock Mikasa and Armin managed to get back up on their feet and start moving, “We have to get moving Eren wouldn’t have wanted us to die like him” Mikasa said with a lowered tone than normal.

“Your right knowing Eren he probably managed to survive” Armin said with a hint of hope in his voice.

On the north side of the Trost district Jean, Bertolt and Reiner are facing off against titans.

Whilst taking out the titans Reiner thinks to himself “I wonder why we are in such small groups, also I hope that Mikasa, Armin and Eren are alright”.

“Hey Reiner stop dosing off otherwise you won’t survive your first mission” Jean shouted, “Yeah sure sorry I was just worrying about Eren’s group”.

“They’ll be fine they have Mikasa and she came top of our class, also Armin is a genius when it comes to plans and Eren is as hot headed as they come” Jean said trying to motivate Reiner.

“Your right, plus knowing those three they are making this look easy” Reiner said more confidently than a minute ago.

Back at the south side of the Trost district loud noises are quickly moving around the area.

“Ok Mikasa the best thing to do right now is to group up with other scouts “Armin said with confidence.

With that said the two start to move before a sudden movement comes from around the corner.

“Ok Mikasa let’s try to avoid combat to save gas” Armin said trying to stay focus, “Your right, ok let’s move” Mikasa said with little motivation to her voice.

Before they could move a quick punch comes out of nowhere aiming at the titan, as the punch lands the titan goes flying and another titan comes round the same corner with green looking eyes and started to kill other titans.

“What’s going on a titan killing other titans, why is it doing that” Mikasa said with shock.

Whilst watching a titan killing another titan Armin says “I am as shocked as you are but it seems that it is not targeting us so this is our time to move”.

“Wait Armin I have a plan, why don’t we use this titan some kind of shield or as some kind of protector” Mikasa said with a serious glare.

As Mikasa explains the plan to Armin the two start their plan to use the titan that shows some kind of intelligence.

With a sudden shock of events the two start to move and make a counter attack.


End file.
